dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzon, the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan
Kuzon - The Third Legendary Super Saiyan was a fan-fiction by TheGreatKuzon! about a Saiyan boy named Kuzon who joins the Z-Fighters and battles enemies like no other. It took place one year after Dragon Ball GT and can be considered a sequel. As of 15 April 2014, this fanon is considered closed by the creator. Sorry. 'Sagas' There are 9 sagas in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. The saga on this page is the Meeting Saga, and is the shortest saga, consisting of 2 chapters. Please read these sagas in order after reading this one: *Snake Saga *Cabban Saga *Kuzon Saga *Meje Saga *Snake 2nd Saga *2 more unmade sagas, before cancelled 'Movies' There are planned to be 6 movies for the series. Please read them in order: *Kuzon: The Movie *Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzon's Parents *4 more unmade movies, before cancelled 'Video Games' There is planned to be four video games for the series. These are: *Kuzon: The Video Game *3 more unnamed games, before cancelled 'Specials' *Kuzon TV Special: A Dragon Ball Halloween! 'Bonus Content' *Power Levels (Kuzon - The Third Legendary Super Saiyan) Please Enjoy the Series! 'Chapter 1- Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' ' ''It has been a year since Omega Shenron was defeated by Goku in Dragonball GT, and for the year between now and then, Goku thought it was wrong to leave his family long, so he returned with Shenron. It is a good time for the Z-Fighters, Until now... ' ''Somewhere in space, not far from Earth, a spaceship heads towards Earth.. In the ship... Boy: Yes, we are getting close to Earth, I can't wait to land...It's been so long...out here.. At Goku and Chi-Chi's house.. Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMM! this is good food! (smushes face in bowl) Gohan: I sure am glad the worlds in peace again, I hope it stays this way.﻿ Pan: It should! Goten: Hey, does anyone sense a big power level coming this way? Gohan: Yeah, I do. Goku: Maybe we should go check it out, Comon! Gohan: Looks like that peace is over for the 10th time. In the spaceship..... Boy: Okay Mumba, ready the landing. Mumba: Okay. Boy: Yes. Outside, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Chi-Chi run towards the ships landing site.... In the spaceship... ﻿Boy: Okay, and, LAND! The ship lands on the ground and Smoke flies everywhere. The ship turns off. Goku and the gang get to the ship. Goku: I think somebody's ready to come out! Gohan: (Gulp) Goku: The door's opening! The door of the ship opens and smoke clears away. Boy: I'm ready. ---- Goku: Wonder who it is.... Gohan: I don't know, get ready though, it might be an enemy.. Goku: No, it's, it's, A KID! Everybody: WHAT!? Boy: (Standing on door of spaceship) Yes. Goku: Hey! If this is you idea of a joke it's not funny! now bring it back home to your mom! Boy: This is not a joke, I'm here for a man named Goku! Where is he!? Gohan: Dad, how could he be a human, I mean look at him, He's got Saiyan armor, and an alien with him! Goku: But how....? Boy: Are you Goku!? Gohan and Goku: Yep! Boy: But, but, you're a kid! And you thought I was little.. Goku: I got wished back to a kid by Empreror Pilaf not long ago! Now what do you want!? Kuzon: I came here to meet you, I'm a fan. Goku: WHAT!? Kuzon: Yes, I'll tell you who I am. Boy:'' I am a Saiyan boy named Kuzon who traveled from a planet far from here with my best friend, Mumba where my parents live.'' Goku: WHAT! YOU'RE A SAYIAN! Gohan: Calm dad, I don't feel any evil energy in him. Goku: I hope you're right.. Kuzon: As I was saying, I grew up on a planet not far from here. I'll tell you all it. Just before Planet Vegeta blew up, my parents, escaped luckily. Due to randomly pressing buttons to get off the planet, my parent's landed on a unamed planet. They stayed there and was going to destroy it, but forgot about Frieza... I mean, what would they do then? And they was amazed at the planet's race's, hospitality. Anyway, they lived there because their spaceship broke and couldn't go anywhere. 7 years later, I was born to them. They named me Kuzon, I don't know why. My father trained me until we met a little Greenie one day, Mumba, then we had some up's and down's and We became friends and my father trained both of us. Me and Mumba grew up together and became best friends. Though, one night, when I was 7, I was in bed. Then, I suddenly saw a picture in my mind of a Saiyan. I didn't know who though, but that night, I be came Legendary. Goku: What, you MEAN? Kuzon: Yep, I'm the legendary Super Saiyan. I think.. Everyone: But..but..You're NOT EVIL! Kuzon: You don't have to be evil to be legendary, you're just, legendary..... Goku: But, how? Kuzon: Is he always like that? Gohan: Not usually. Just been a while since any thing this big happened, for all of us too. Kuzon: But, the other reason I came here is to warn you of something.... Goku: Like what? Kuzon: A powerful enemy.... Everyone: WHAT!? Gohan: I knew it. Goku: Tell us about him! Kuzon: Well, I don't know much, but that his name is Snake, Snakeonaman. Goku: You mean, he's a snake...... Kuzon: Yes, I saw him a long time ago when I was a small kid. I looked out the window of my home and saw him and some of his comrades attacking a villige and some of the members of the planet's race. Though it was very foggy and I couldn't see but a shadow..... Gohan: What about his power? Kuzon: High, just higher than Cell's... Goku: Wow..uhh, that isn't very high for us.. Kuzon: It doesn't need to be. Because I am fighting him. And I expect to win. Goku: But..but...You're jus- Kuzon: Don't say it. I hear it enough. And have. And I am a Saiyan. Look at you, you don't look like you could do anything either, but you're as far as I know a Super Saiyan 4. And that is saying something. I have hardly achieved Super Saiyan. Goku: (Gulp)...Super Saiyan? You? Another one? ...Wow. Chi-Chi: Great! Another golden haired freak!! Gohan: Do you know when he will be here? Kuzon: Two days, Two days is all is planned. Though you never know what will happen. Goku: Okay, I'm ready! Kuzon; I want to fight him. He's half the reason for my trouble as a kid.... You can fight if you wan't, but I wan't the final blow... I'm capable, I'm Saiyan. Goku: Okay... Kuzon: Let's Move. Everyone: Okay..... Right when events on Earth couldn't get strange enough, A boy named Kuzon who revealed himself had landed on Earth, surprising all the Z-Fighters..... What will the next day next to "Snakes'" arrival be like? What will happen in the time to come? Find out next! 'Chapter 2- Training and Stories' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, A Strange boy named Kuzon who revealed himself as the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan landed on Earth in the peaceful time, what will happen? Find out now! At Master Roshi's place, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta are training...... Goku: Wow, I feel power right now... Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Bulma show up in a Rocket Car to Kame House...... Yamcha: Hey guys whatcha doINNNNN! WHO'S THE KID WITH A HIGH POWER...? Goku: Ah, this is Kuzon. We met him the other day. Kuzon explained who he is and the Z-fighters listened. Questions were asked and answerd. Yamcha: WOW, I mean, it's an honor to, umm, meet you, He he!, umm, please dont kill me! Kuzon: Don't worry, I only kill bad people like desert bandits. Yamcha: (Nervous face) uhhhhhhh... (Falls on floor) Goten: Wonder what that was all about. Tein: We should be training. Goten: Right. Goku: Yeah. Gohan: Hey Kuzon, you look different somehow.. Kuzon: Yeah, I took off my Saiyan armor and put my regular clothes. Goten: It's cool, you're a Saiyan, but a Legendary Saiyan! That's cooler! Kuzon: Yeah. Let's just hope it helps me with Snake. Goku: You know, can you transform into a great ape? Just asking. Kuzon: Yes, When ( was 6, On my planet I live on, Snake visited it, like I told you. And just before he left, he left these things called Zingly's. I was the only one that was powerful enough to do any harm to them. So I took the "Zingy" creatures out myself. In the middle of the battle I noticed the Zinglys had wiped out almost 5 families on the planet. I was so angry I knocked out all of them within about an hour. Goku: Wow. Yamcha: Does the planet hae a name? Kuzon: It probably did a long time ago, but none is known now. Goku: Huh.... Mumba flies in to Kame house Kuzon: Mumba. Mumba: I'm working on the ship. (has little hammer) Kuzon: Mumba, there is an enemy more powerful than us combined coming tommorow. I want you to leave. Mumba: WHAT!? (Open's eyes wide for first time) Kuzon: It's for your protection. Goku: Wow, big moment. Mumba: I won't leave, you're the only one powerful enough to protect my people. (Crosses Arms and close's eye) Kuzon: MY PARENT'S, MY PARENT'S MUMBA. THEY MIGHT BE NICE, BUT INSIDE THEY'RE STILL SAIYAN'S, THE ONCE POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! Mumba: ....Fine. But I'm leaving a extra pod here if you need to come back..... Kuzon: Okay, and I don't want you to comeback for five years okay. Mumba: But But....That is so LONG! How d- Kuzon: Just always have a scouter near you if I communicate with you. Mumba: Okay. Bye, Kuzon, pal (Tears come from his eyes) Kuzon: It;s okay. (Hugs Mumba and starts to cry) Mumba: Fine, Bye! Mumba blasts off to his ship not to be seen for five years..... Kuzon: Good luck my friend. Goten: I didn't hardly know him, but I miss him. Bulma: He's a Saiyan huh? Not what I excpected.... Vegeta: Huh! his power level was high for a child. and I still don't believe he's the Legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Well Vegeta, he wasn't really that specific about it, but I can feel wisdom in him.... Vegeta: Huh..? Gohan: Now all we have to worry about is that he doesn't turn on us. Bulla: I think he's Kinda cute.... He wouldn't try to go with Marron..... Marron: No, he's mine! You dare question my looks? Bulla: WHAT DID YOU SAY! Pan: Other girl's..... Goku: Calm guys, let's just see what the future has in store for us... Check out the Snakeonaman Saga on this page! Snake Saga!﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kuzey457 Category:Kuzon the 44th legendary super saiyan Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan